RWBY's Looking for Booty!
by Dorganyorgan
Summary: It's the 17th century and the golden age of Piracy! Weiss Schnee, daughter of the Schnee Company comes across the most unlikely captain of all time and joins her on her adventures across the sea for Loot! Booty! and possibly Romance! Warning! This fic contains Lesbians! Yuri! Femslash! White Rose, which should be Called Peppermint, and possibly Bumblebee Read! Review! Enjoy!


RWBY's Looking for Booty!

Chapter 1

The Unlikely Captain

_A/N: Hello everyone! This will be my first RWBY Fanfic and it will be an alternative universe pirate themed fanfic! I hope you all enjoy, read, and review! But be warned! There be Yuri in these parts! Femslash! Lesbians! Specifically between Weiss and Ruby…possibly with Blake and Yang too…possibly… Anywho I hope you all enjoy! All RWBY associated characters belong to Rooster Teeth!_

It was a humid day on the open sea, with clouds covering the sun, and light blue eyes looking out over the water. Standing on the port side of a ship, a girl who was the age of seventeen stood watching as waves crashed against the side of the ship she stood on. It seemed as if rain threatened to spill from the sky, and the moisture in the air had this girl sweating, as well as the other men who were on the ship with her.

"Why must moisture in the air cause human beings to sweat like pigs?" she looked up to the sky and frowned. "There isn't even sunlight to cause there to be this much heat."

"Because we're surrounded by nothing but water" a deeper voice chuckled, causing the white haired girl to turn around to see a large man behind herself. This man was the captain, and he was tall with a large grey moustache under his nose.

"Captain Port" she nodded before turning back out to the water.

"Don't mind the heat Ms. Schnee, eventually it'll pass and we'll have cooler days as we travel" the woman however kept looking to the ocean and just leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Yes but I just wish I didn't have to ruin my clothing with sweat. By the time we arrive in the New World, my clothing will smell of sweat and sea salt" Weiss, the white haired beauty looked down and sniffed herself, blanching from the smell and just looked back to the captain who laughed out loud.

"You rich folk need to get out more! That's the smell of the sea, sweat and sea salt! If you don't smell like that you usually won't be able to survive it!" Weiss just looked to him with a look of disgust but the man stopped and smiled. "Don't worry Ms. Schnee, you'll be able to get new clothing in the New World. They have tailors out there who would take any sort of money you got and sell you any sort of clothing you need. Though some of it won't be as quality as that pretty outfit you're wearing now" he pointed to her clothing. Weiss wore a bright white dress with a skirt that went to just below her knees. She also had sleeves that appeared to be buttoned to her top and all of it embroidered with fancy designs.

"Is there a reason you're staring at my outfit?" the white haired girl asked glaring to the man, resting a hand on the rapier at her side. The captain laughed out again and crossed his arms.

"Trust me Ms. Schee, I'm not interested in a girl like you. I prefer my women to be a bit older if you will" Weiss blushed and looked away in frustration looking back to the sea.

"Is there any other reason you're bothering me Captain Port other than my clothing choice and the fact that I smell of sweat and sea salt?" the woman's voice almost growled out seeming to ooze with annoyance.

"Just to inform you that we're steadily on our way Ms. Schnee. We'll be arriving in the New World in a few days" he informed her with a smile, as if proud of that accomplishment.

"Good, make sure you stay on course and that nothing interrupts our journey. As daughter of the Head of the Schnee Company, I must make sure this shipment of Dust arrives personally into the New World" Her light blue eyes furrowed as she looked out into the ocean, a look of determination on her face.

"Aye ma'am. You should relax while you're on board. You have at least two days before you need to act like a rich lady again" Weiss was going to turn to the elder captain, but found the moustache wearing man had already walked away.

"I can't help what I already am" Weiss just rolled her eyes and returned to looking out at the sea. "Or that I was born into the Schnee Family, head shipping company and distributor of Dust…"

Ah Dust. That wonderful substance that helped them fight against the beasts of the world and strengthen almost every army around. You would think Weiss in her position would love the stuff due to her family's success and her position of power in the company she had. That however was further from the truth.

"Why is it that even though you provide us with so much protection and give people hope to fight against darkness, you tear my family apart?" Weiss turned to look to her rapier, seeing the Dust sockets. The weapon was a recent invention, capable of using Dust as a firearm and to enchant the weapon. Very few of them existed in the world currently. And of course as daughter of the head of the Schnee company, lead distributor of Dust, she had one.

"Myrtenaster…you are probably the greatest and most terrible gift I ever received from father" Weiss rested her hand onto her rapier's hilt. "Yet you're more trustworthy than anyone else I've ever met" a chuckle came from the girl as she closed her eyes, seeing the irony from this. However she found that she shouldn't really be that concerned. Myrtenaster was a tool, though she was fond of the rapier since it had saved her life more than once.

"Hoist the sails!" Weiss was drawn from her thoughts as she heard the voices of the sailors, turning to watch the crew members. She watched as some men worked the riggings of the sails, and honestly whatever else needed to be done. She was honestly intrigued by their work, seeing how ship life was and the jobs they needed to accomplish. Currently though, her eyes focused on a man who was cleaning one of the canons. She had occasionally seen him doing so, but never really knew why he did it.

"You there, gunner" the man stopped what he was doing and looked up to the Schnee. He grinned when she approached, unfortunately showing his teeth, or lack of teeth.

"Aye ma'am? How can I be of service to ye?" Weiss shivered a little when she saw how rotten they were.

"I see you every couple of days out here cleaning off the canons and I'm curious. Why?" Weiss had crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

"Why what ma'am?" The man honestly was confused by the question.

"Why do you clean it? We haven't run into any pirates or anything to cause use of them, so why do you clean them off?" The man blinked, then chuckled as he continued to clean. "Was my question humorous?"

"No ma'am. Though ye know the answer already."

"What do you mean? If I knew the answer I wouldn't have asked you!" Weiss was starting to lose her patience as she glared at the man.

"No, ye do girl. Let me ask ye this. Why d'ye keep that sword nice n' pretty?" Weiss looked to the man as if the question he asked was silly, or honestly plain stupid.

"Why? To help it function better of course!" Weiss placed her hand onto the hilt of the blade, proceeding to pull it from it's sheathe. "Myrtenaster needs to be properly cleaned and taken care of so I can use it effectively should a situation needing me to use it arise." She proudly stated as she held the sword out for the gunner to inspect.

"Aye, to make it function better. There's ya answer. That's why I clean the canons. That's why ya already know the answer ma'am" Weiss blinked as she listened to the man, finally getting it as realization spread across her face.

"I see, to have and not need it rather than need and not have it" Weiss then sheathed her sword, and bowed to the gunner. "Thank you for reminding me of what I already knew" the gunner just chuckled as Weiss stuck her nose up and turned away.

"Aye ma'am" the gunner honestly wasn't affected by it and continued to clean the canon, once finished moving onto the next. The other sailors had grown accustomed to Weiss's actions on the ship. She was curious and asked questions about each and every one of their jobs. And after learning what they were, she would act as if she already knew it. The sailors at first were offended but then grew accustomed to her actions as she asked them about their jobs and reacted the same way each time.

Weiss had felt she had learned enough from the sailors for one day and returned below deck, not to mention storm clouds were building. Honestly though she was heading to where the Dust one board was. She needed to count and make sure all of it was still there, since that was her whole purpose for making this journey. Once the Schnee had entered the cargo compartment, she proceeded to where the dust was being held. It wasn't the largest shipment the Schnee Company had moved, but it was the first across the Atlantic. To Weiss, this was more precious than a new born child, and she had to be sure all of it was there.

"There's supposed to be thirty crates…" Weiss furrowed her eyebrows and counted, then counted again, then counted a third time. "Twenty nine…" Weiss felt panic overcome herself, looking in shock as one crate was missing. She ran for the upper deck, searching for the captain to report her emergency.

"Captain Port!" Weiss whirled her head around looking for the mustached man.

"Ms. Schnee! What seems to be the problem?" Weiss gasped hearing the captain's voice behind herself whirling around to face him.

"Problem?! We have an emergency!" Weiss raised her voice to the man, who rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Ms. Schnee please calm down, I'm sure whatever it is we can handle" a few times before Weiss had come with emergency's which the captain and his crew were able to solve. Most of them minor things that shouldn't cause panic.

"This isn't a minor problem captain! One of the crates has gone missing!" Captain Port changed his expression immediately, and knew full well this was a major problem.

"Below deck, now" The captain hurried below deck with Weiss, heading to the cargo compartment. They approached the Dust, and counted the crates to yet again confirm that a crate was in fact missing.

"Captain, you do realize just one of those crates could destroy this whole vessel?" Weiss glared at the Captain as she reminded him of the direness of this situation.

"Aye ma'am. And we'll find that crate if it's the last thing we do" Captain Port left the room and proceeded to move onto the deck of the ship. Weiss followed him by his side, looking over impressed to see the Captain indeed took this situation incredibly seriously. The Captain proceeded to the highest deck and stood on the poop deck, or aft, so all of the men could see him.

"Men gather around!" his voice boomed out demanding the attention of his crew, and all of them turned to look at him. When they did lightning boomed behind him, giving him a menacing aura. Not to mention the look on his face of pure anger making most of them shiver.

"Everyone, we are in an emergency situation. One crate of Dust is missing. This may not seem like a major problem being only one crate, but this is direr than you can imagine. One crate of Dust has the capacity to blow this ship out of the water" Captain Port glared at the men, and the men understood that this indeed was no laughing matter. After all if one stray crate of Dust was missing, and happened to have a reaction of some kind, their ship and the surrounding area would be obliterated.

"Now I'm sure you all can imagine if that Dust reacted, causing the others to react, what would happen to us. Our top priority right now is to find that missing crate! Everyone search the ship!" As the captain ordered the men, lightning crackled, and the men immediately went to searching.

Weiss watched as everyone on the ship ran about, searching everywhere and anywhere they could. Rain began to pour down from the clouds and drench the ship and it's occupants. Weiss would have proceeded below deck, but was more concerned of finding the precious cargo that belonged to her family. As Weiss ran about the deck, she stopped as something caught her eyes. A man no older than twenty with grey hair appearing from below deck, with black eyes, and a smirk on his face.

"Captain! There's a dingy tied to the starboard side!" It suddenly dawned on Weiss as she looked to the man, that this wasn't a crewmember of their ship. Weiss drew her blade and glared at the man, who only smirked seeing that she immediately noticed him.

"Well then, it seems there's no need to hide anymore" suddenly he swung a foot into the air. When he did a loud gunshot was heard, and a flare went flying into the air, letting out a blinding light.

"A-a Dust flare?!" Weiss covered her eyes from the light, half of the crew needing to as well. However she gasped looking to the man's feet, seeing that they were fitted with weapons that had Dust ammunition. "I-It can't be…" Weiss suddenly felt fear rush through her body, realizing what the flare was for.

"PIRATES!" suddenly canons blasted into the ship, as off the starboard side, a large black galleon with large black sails appeared as if out of nowhere. It towered over the other vessel and not only was taller, but longer.

"What in God's name…" Captain Port and the others just stared at the other vessel, fear filling them as they looked to the gargantuan ship. "MAN THE BATTLE STATIONS!" Captain Port yelled out as the men ran to the canons to try and fight back. Weiss however knew better, seeing that the canons from the pirate ship, were no ordinary canons.

"Captain stop! Those are Dust-!" Weiss suddenly felt something collide with her chest, and flew sprawling onto the deck. She took a painful breath in as she clutched her chest, recovering from the kick the mysterious man had made.

"Well well, aren't I the lucky one to find the Ice Queen herself" Weiss grit her teeth and glared at the man as she looked up, seeing him resting his hands on his hips and smirking.

"You wretched cur!" Weiss growled out as she launched herself up, ignoring the pain as she went on the offensive. The man dodged and deflected her attacks, dancing with her and chuckling the entire time.

"Seems the Ice Queen really does have fight in her! Too bad I'm on borrowed time!" he grunted out as he kicked her hand knocking Myrtenaster out of her hand. Then he jumped and round house kicked her in the head, sending her tumbling onto the deck. Weiss suddenly felt everything spin, and her head throbbed in pain, trying to recover from the devastating blow. Her eyes were half open as she lay on the ground, blood pouring from head from the blow the man just made. Myrtenaster was only an arm's length away and Weiss slowly reached out, grabbing the hilt.

"To think a rich girl like you wouldn't give up…" Weiss slowly turned her head, and struggled to stand. She glared at the man and wobbled as she stood to her feet. Weiss's world was spinning around her as her legs quivered, but she wouldn't give in to this man.

"They're boarding!" Weiss could hear one of the sailors call out as pirates swung over to board. Her vision was blurry as she watched the men she traveled with fight against the pirates for their lives. Weiss also looked over to the other ship and noticed a woman standing on the other deck. Her eyes glowing as if they were fire, with black hair that hung down her right side.

"Sorry Ms. Schnee, but the captain doesn't really need you alive" Weiss turned her attention to the man, raising her sword and prepared a fighting stance. "Though I can say this is probably been the most interesting fight I've had in a while" Weiss just clenched her teeth as she watched the man approach her.

KADOOM!

The sound of an explosion coming from the other ship suddenly drew the man attention away from Weiss, the woman on the other ship, turning around unfazed to see what was wrong. Flying through the air from one ship to the other, a red and black streak landed onto the slippery deck between Weiss and the pirate.

"Who in the hell are you?" standing between the questioning pirate and the wounded Weiss, a girl stood with a smirk on her face. Appearing to be sixteen at the eldest with black and red hair, not to mention a black and red outfit, the girl smirked as she swung through the air the most notable feature about herself. A large black and red scythe she held crashed into the ground, pointing right at the pirate.

"A stowaway" suddenly she reached up grabbing a lever on her scythe and pulled it back, making a cocking sound as if loading the weapon.

"Shit!"

KADOOM!

Suddenly the pirate was flying through the air, sent into the port side of his ship and crashing through the wall.

"And now onto business" the red and black girl turned to face Weiss, who stood there dumbfounded, faint, and dizzy from everything that just happened.

"Hi! I'm captain Ruby! Want to join my pirate crew?" Weiss just stared blankly at the enthusiastic girl, not even sure how to react. So her body reacted for her. Due to the blood she loss and the blows she sustained, she proceeded to roll her eyes back and fall forward unconscious. "W-whoa! Hey don't go passing out on me! The offer isn't that big of a deal!"

Captain Ruby quickly noticed the condition of the girl and folded her scythe putting it into the harness she had on her back. She then proceeded to lift the girl bridal style, noticing her rapier on the ground. She wiggled her foot under the hilt and flicked it into the air, catching and grabbing the hilt with her mouth.

"H-Heaby…" she tried to say heavy with the hilt in her mouth, noticing one of the dingy's still was intact. She rushed into it and lay the unconscious girl down, the pulled Myrtenaster from her mouth. She used the rapier to cut the ropes, which made the boat plunge into the waters below.

"Now let's get out of here white beauty!" Ruby unfolded her scythe and pointed the canon end out the back and proceeded to fire it over and over again, accelerating away from the pirate and merchant vessels.

On board the pirate ship, those same fire filled eyes watched as Ruby and Weiss took off away from the fight. The woman simply smirked and looked back to the other vessel, focusing on her pirates that took the other vessel and the prize below the decks.

* * *

><p>"Mmm…Winter…" Light blue eyes slowly opened, pain throbbing through Weiss's head as she woke to see the sun. She slowly woke up feeling her damp clothing sticking to her body, which in fact was sore all over. Though what caught her off guard, was that she looked forward, seeing a smiling black and red haired girl with equally damp clothing looking right at her.<p>

"Ya feeling any better?" the silver eyed teen asked Weiss, who just stared at her with a blank expression. "Um…can you hear me?"

"Y-yes I can…ow…" Weiss groaned out as she felt her injuries throb from the pain. "Who are you? And why'd you help me?" the injured girl questioned, wondering who and why this girl helped her.

"I was a stowaway on the other ship, though by accident. I was just napping and the ship suddenly took off while I was on it. So I just hid on board and snuck whatever food I could find. As to why I helped you, you were in trouble. And I didn't wanna just let you die, so I came and helped you! After all you don't leave pretty girls just to die!" Weiss tried to keep up as the girl spoke, talking as if it was a race and grinning at her. Once she processed it all, Weiss just sat there blinking.

"Well…thank you. I appreciate your help. But that still doesn't answer my question of who you are" Weiss furrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Captain Ruby Rose!" she stood up proudly and smiled down to her. "Plunderer of booty and greatest pirate captain in the making! Now what's your name?" Ruby pointed to Weiss, who just blinked as she looked to her.

"Eh? Weiss. Weiss Schnee" Weiss answered as she still racked her head to keep up with this girl.

"Then Weiss Schnee you're going to be my first crewmember! Welcome aboard!" Ruby extended her hand to the white haired girl, grinning to her with an expectant smile.


End file.
